fearsome game
by golden-issa123
Summary: Bryan and Kai decide to play Amnesia the dark descent, one of the scariest games since ever. Kai isn't portrayed as the calm and fearless person much longer when he plays the game  Bryan X Kai  – Yaoi


Fearsome game

Summary: Bryan and Kai decide to play Amnesia the dark descent, one of the scariest games since ever. Kai isn't portrayed as the calm and fearless person much longer when he plays the game [Bryan X Kai] – Yaoi

So I'm Amnesia-addicted XD I can't help it, I never finished the game and I SO want to :3 I watched someone at YouTube play through it, and I KNOW finally know how to get pass the game…lolz, yeah I'm quite a cheater

Anyways, enjoy

* * *

"DAMN! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!" Curses after curses echoed through the living room. Kai raised an eyebrow as he closed the door of the Blitzkrieg boys' apartment, hearing Bryan curse like hell on a Wednesday? The curses told Kai two things, either Bryan was cooking, or he had gotten a new sort of game.

He walked into the living room, peeking inside he saw Bryan sitting with his laptop on the couch. New videogame.

Kai rubbed a spot at his forehead and sighed realizing there was only two of them in the apartment. He decided to take some quality times with this psycho.

He walked up behind Bryan and lightly touched his Shoulder.

"Bryan?"

"HOH SHIT!" Kai's eyes widened as Bryan startled almost kicked off the computer on his lap. Bryan panted slightly before turning around facing Kai.

"What was that about?" Kai chuckled; he had never seen Bryan this scary.

"I was just scared okay? I'm playing the most shitscared game of all time. Fuck, it's so scary, I had a hard time going to the bathroom just to take a fucking leak" Bryan said. Kai blinked, his curiosity rising. He jumped over the couch and sat next to Bryan. He placed his cheek against Bryan's shoulder, getting a look on the computer screen. Bryan looked down at Kai sort of embarrassed, never had Kai been that close to him.

"Amnesia, the dark descent? What's so scary about it?" Kai asked, looking up at the older teen for a second.

"Well, it's a survival game where the player is supposed to run around in an old castle looking for a guy to kill. He's being chased by monsters he can't kill, he just have to hide from them. And his sanity has to be kept…Sane, or he'll die. One of the reason it's so fucking scary is because I don't have any freaking weapons to kill the damn monsters with" Bryan said, before starting up on where he had left.

"Oh…Sounds sort of tricky" Kai said low before watching the screen.

"It's also a bunch of"chores" I got to do that are sort of annoying and puzzled"

"Puzzled? I thought you hated such"

"I thought so too…Then I noticed I could actually develop quite some brain power" Kai laughed

"yeah, it's pretty useful the next time you get trapped in a castle looking for some guy to kill with monsters after you...and a creepy background music" Bryan rolled his eyes of Kai's dry humour.

"Anyways, why are you playing this game? After all, no weapons, logic stuff and sanity as heart-level…Doesn't sound like your type of games" Kai said.

"Well, someone recommended it to me saying it was to brutally scary, just had to" Bryan shrugged. They both sat in silence for a moment before they heard a disgustingly odd growl coming from the computer.

"Oh shit…It's fucking Mr. Face again!" Bryan sweat-dropped.

"Mr. Face? They couldn't come up with better names?" the taller teen looked blunt at Kai, who stared confused back.

"…When you see him, you'll understand where he gets his nick from." Bryan made the character hide in the closet of the room, making sure to push the door a tiny bit open so that he and Kai would see the monster.

"See that? He got a fucking mouth for a face!" Bryan said. Kai only looked at him for a few seconds. From his view it couldn't be so bad.

Suddenly, the door of the closet was raged open, making Bryan and Kai jump.

"FUCK!" Bryan screamed, making the character clench against the wall of the closet. The monster somehow didn't see him, and just walked away, giving the character some space.

"Phew! That was one scary event…" Bryan said nervously. He saw down on Kai to make sure he was okay. His eyes widened a bit. Kai was staring wide-eyed at the screen, clenching Bryan's arm for dear life.

Bryan smirked a little, he had never seen Kai like that, and he looked so vulnerable.

"You okay?" He asked

"Huh?" Kai blinked, before looking up at Bryan realizing he was clenching at his arm. He blushed pink.

"Oh...Uhm…That was nothing, I was just, startled like any other human being" The smaller one huffed, as he let go of the arm and crossed his owns.

"Very well" Bryan rolled his eyes. Before his brain came up with an idea.

"Hey...You wanna try this?" He asked, smirking at the other Russian. Kai looked skeptical for a moment, he had never experienced video games, yet again THIS SCARY. But if he said no, Bryan would use this for the rest of his life, one way or another.

He sighed and shook his head 'yes' as Bryan he and Bryan changed both space and sitting place. The platinum haired boy sat close to Kai to make sure he was doing it right.

"Okay so…What am I supposed to do?" He asked

"You need to find the key to the mechanic room, which should be somewhere in this room. I've already searched through the drawers and anything, so it looks dark" Bryan explained.

"Could it be in any other room then?"

"No, the instructions said it would be in the guest room, and guess what? I've been in the quest room since afternoon" Bryan replied back, Kai nodded as he moved the character out from the closet and into the room. He looked around through he character's eyes for a moment before walking over to the wall with some painting.

"You think I can move this?" Bryan chuckled, looking skeptical.

"Probably not, I haven't been able to do it-"Before Bryan was done, Kai had already thrown away the painting, showing a small room with an object inside. Kai smirked and looked up at the older one from the crook of his eye. Bryan stared at it for some seconds, then scowled

"Don't get cocky just yet" Kai broke the item and took the key inside. He walked out from the rooms before a flash decided to show. Kai jumped a bit, as he and Bryan saw blood, and a piece of torso laying on the floor right before the door.  
"What the hell?" Kai asked, blinking a few times to make sure he saw what he saw.

"Tsk, looks like Mr. Face didn't finish his snack" Bryan smirked.

"Damn…Okay, where is this machinery room?" Kai asked, looking puzzled at the current room they were in. Bryan let his arm drop over Kai's shoulders so he could reach the mouse, and placed his hand over Kai's that were currently over the testator. Kai tensed a bit from the contact, blushing widely as their skin contacted. He turned away from Bryan's face that was currently cheek by cheek with him. Together, Bryan guided the character down the stairs and into another room. He walked to the door and locked it up using the key they found.

"There, now just go down the stairs and...Explore the freaking room" Bryan said, and gave Kai some space. He admitted he was disappointed having to let go of Kai like that, but kept his arm around the smaller one's shoulders. Maybe he didn't notice.

Kai looked sort of angry up at him for a second.

"Get rid of your arm will ya?"

Or maybe not.

Bryan rolled his eyes before taking away the arm.  


* * *

Several minutes (and possibly hours) later, they had to go to the storage room.

"Damn, how can this game be so scary? I just find it disturbing when hearing the sounds and shit" Kai rolled his eyes, finally getting a hold of the game.

Bryan admitted, Kai rolled amazingly more calm that he expected. A part of his plan was to the make the phoenix jump right into his arms.

As they walked down the storage room, the darkness surrounded the area.

"Kai, you have to use the oil lamb or similar to light up the place" Bryan explained.

"What do I need that for? I can see perfectly clear in the dark"

"But the character is death-scared of the dark, he loses his sanity and you lose the game"

"Huh…what a pussy!" Kai chuckles, before looking around the area with the oil lamb. He walked into a room picking up some tinderboxes and something else that he was looking for. Suddenly, a loud and grudged noise was heard.

"What was that?" Kai asked, blinking.

"Oh no, it's Mr. Face!" Bryan yelled in surprise.

"Quick! Get away the oil lamb!"

"But I'll lose my sanity then"

"But-" Before Bryan was able to warn him, a creature, wobbled inside the same room. Kai and Bryan screamed together as the hideous creature slapped his paw..Or claws at the character. The character fell against the floor and died, before text showed up at the screen.

"Damn! You should have run like a motherfucker, Kai!" Bryan said, but before he knew what was happening, Kai latched against his neck, closing his arms around the older's neck.

"God! That was scary!" Kai said, panting nervously as he held onto Bryan for dear life.

"See? Told ya it was scary" Bryan smirked, snaking his arm around Kai's shoulders, letting the other push the computer away from Kai for a moment. The dualcoloured bluenette noticed this, and looked up at Bryan's eyes. He blushed red, feeling silly freaking out like that after his great speech of his fearless skills. Bryan, however, didn't tease him, just kept silent. He moved one hand up to Kai's face, cupping his cheek. Kai licked his lips nervously, before Bryan latched his lips down on Kai's. They sat like that for quite a while, licking each other's lips, feeling the warmth of each other's cavern. The lack of air got in the way, and so Kai turned away from the older teen, panting lightly. Bryan liked what he saw. The almighty Kai, latching onto him for dear life, panting softly, with a clear blush on his desire ful and beautiful face. Just as Bryan was about to say something clichés romantic, Kai pushed away from him, making him fall down from the couch.

"Thanks for the encourage. No game is going to scare Kai Hiwatari!" Kai said proudly, taking the computer on his lap and restarted the game again.

Bryan stared from his position on the floor, looking unbelievable at the younger Russian.

He rose up and walked away from Kai, obviously a little grumpy for not going further on with the beauty. When he was out of Kai's vision, he smirked proudly. After all, Kai was still blushing.

END

* * *

Well, well there ya have it! 8D

it's been a while since I played Amnesia, and..I never even made it to the storage room! D8 I was killed by those fucking lurkers in the water down in the wine cellar EVERY FUCKING TIME! OTL So I watched someone at YouTube furthermore and…noticed that the storage room was..Probably the first actual shock of the game. I was originally going to have them go to the dungeon and so they could struggle like hell there cause…Fuck, that was one scary event xD Especially when the elevator fell down cause of the shadow…damn…I'm going to have nightmares TTwTT

Anyways, review please! I get like..2 replies a year 8D


End file.
